


all the flowers grow stronger than before

by starsngalaxys



Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang (Avatar) Is A Good Parent, Also He’s A Huge Sap, Bullying, Bumi II has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Canonical Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Gen, Kidnapping, Kintsugi, Military, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Post-Mortem Conversations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Esteem Issues, attempted hurt/comfort, its Aang, until the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28124922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: Seven defining moments in the relationship of Avatar Aang and his eldest son.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II & Kya II & Tenzin (Avatar)
Series: “That’s one good lookin’ family, huh?” [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905757
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	all the flowers grow stronger than before

**Author's Note:**

> [ I made a playlist for this one! ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0DKOrxK9AcDZIgmCgsO5eK?si=sJ1XBD-kQI-LADdAciviug)  
> Each song correlates to a section.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated a lot

(0)

Aang was pretty sure that this was the best day of his life. Nothing held a candle to it, not the end of the 100-year war, not the founding of Republic City, the only thing that could come close was the day he married the most incredible woman in the world. That incredible woman just had their son. He had a son! 

Kanna handed the baby to him before turning her attention to her granddaughter. Aang felt his heart flutter as the baby’s crying slowly devolved into sniffles. He pressed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. 

“Hi,” he said with misty eyes and a choked voice, “I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

The baby’s face split into a gummy grin, and anyone looking would think that the Avatar was going into cardiac arrest. Tears fell down his cheeks and onto the baby’s blanket. Was this how Gyatso had felt for him? Or Hakoda or Iroh for their children? Time had stood still and Aang’s heart felt as if it would burst open with all the love and adoration for this tiny thing. For that moment, all he could see was his baby, and he would defend and love him with everything he had.

Katara weakly called her husband over. A fatigued smile lit up her face as she held her child. Aang settled down next to her on the mattress and kissed her sweaty forehead.

“He’s amazing.” He said with a blinding smile. She nodded her agreement. 

“He’s absolutely perfect,” Katara leaned against her husband’s chest, “Hello Bumi.”

Aang's eyes widened. They had discussed names of course, but they had never been able to decide on one. They said they’d decide when they met their child. If Aang’s grin could widen anymore, it would have. 

“I love you.” He whispered into her hair, “And I love him. So much.”

(2)

“If you don’t tell your mama, I won’t. Avatar’s honour.” 

His two-year-old son clapped his chubby hands, clearly overjoyed. Aang did not share the feeling. The vase, that had been a wedding gift from some dignitary, sat shattered on the floor. Maybe showing Bumi the air scooter wasn't as good of an idea as he’d thought. He held his son in his arms, up and away from the mess. 

“See Bumi? This is what happens when your Dad shows off, ” he bounced the boy up and down in his arms. 

”Daddy silly!” the child giggled. Aang sighed and put him in his high chair, then turned his attention to the mess. Air flew around the broken shards and he placed them on the table. Aang went to the cupboard to get some lacquer. Katara liked having it pre-made, just in case. 

“You see, Bumi, when things like this break, we put them back together again with this,” he placed the lacquer on the table, “and when we put it back together again, and it will look even prettier than it did before.”

His son’s wide, crystalline eyes watched intently as Aang brushed the golden liquid on the broken shards. Slowly but surely, the Avatar put the vase back together. 

“But broke!”

Aang chuckled, “Not anymore buddy! I fixed it!”

“Magic,” Bumi said seriously. Aang laughed again, then lifted him out of his high chair and settled him on his hip. 

“Sure Boom. Now let’s put this back and hope that Mama doesn’t notice.”

(10)

Aang was absolutely exhausted. The council was being as infuriating as ever, and the bills that had to be discussed were piling up and apparently, they all needed the Avatar’s attention. He flopped face down onto the bed he shared with his wife and tried to pass out. He was halfway there when his door creaked open.

“Aang?” Katara’s voice whispered.

“Yes, dear?”

He heard his wife’s footsteps cross the floor towards him. The mattress creaked as she sat, with their youngest child in her arms.

“Bumi had a rough day at school.”

That got Aang's attention. He sprang up, “Is he alright? Was it those kids again? Was there a fight?”

“No, nothing like that,” she reassured, ”There was an assignment that he handed in today and the teacher was... concerned. He had to write about his family and… I think you should just read it.” She handed him a piece of paper with her free hand.

He read it. Then he read it again. And again, and again. 

“He thinks that-“

“Yeah.”

He sat with his wife at his side, staring blankly at the piece of paper that his son had written on. His boy. 

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

“I think that’s a good idea.” 

Bumi had a habit of finding hidey-hole and well, hiding when he was upset. It had been nerve wracking the first few times that he had vanished, but now Aang had a general idea of where most of them were. He had already checked three when he finally found the hiding spot of the day. A small, hollowed out tree trunk right on the rocks above the beach. Aang sat on a rock and waited.

“Hey kiddo, your mom showed me that report you wrote,” dark hair peeked out of the hole, “I just want to talk about it, alright? I’m not mad at you.”

Silence.

“Promise?”

“I promise.” 

Bumi stuck his head out of the hole. His hair was stuck up every which way and the skin around his eyes were tear stained and rubbed raw. Aang felt a sudden need to pull him into a hug. 

“Bumi, come here.”

He shuffled closer. Eventually, his son was close enough to reach. He grabbed the 10-year-old and pulled him onto his lap. 

“You know that your mother and I love you no matter what, right?”

“Sure dad.” His son said, with the same tone you’d use when faux-agreeing with an ignorant relative. 

“Then you know that you not being a non bender doesn’t matter to us.” 

“But it matters to everyone else.” Bumi mumbled. 

“It doesn’t matter what they think-“

“But it matters to me! I get bullied for it, and- and I’m the Avatar’s son!” He started tugging on his hair, “What am I if I’m not a bender? I’m a disappointment!”

Aang pulled his eldest’s hands and held them firm in a moment of outrage. He took a deep breath. Bumi stared at his knees.

“Listen to me, alright? Look at me.” He cradled his son’s face in his hands, “You are not a disappointment! You could never be a disappointment. Do you understand me? Never.”

Tears welled up again in the boy’s eyes and he hid his face in his father’s robes. Aang pulled him close and held him tight. Muffled sobs shook his small body. 

“I’m sorry…”

Some sort of pain lanced through his father’s heart. He wrapped his arms around the boy and rested his face on the top of his head.

“Don’t apologize, I’m not angry I swear, I’m not angry with you.” Aang said, rocking his son a little bit and stroking his hair. “It’s alright, baby.”

Bumi pulled back, wiping his nose on his sleeve. 

“I’m not a baby.” He pouted.

“Yes well, you’re my baby. Now let’s go find Mom, she’s worried about you.” Aang stood, still holding the boy in his arms. It took substantial effort now.

“I didn’t mean to worry anybody.”

“I know you didn’t.” 

“Do you think she’ll make me eat sea prunes?”

Aang pretended to look thoughtful. “Hmm… I don’t think hiding is a crime deserving of that, but I think you need to take it up with her.”

“I hate sea prunes.”

“I know buddy.”

(18)

Avatar Aang was 38 when he had the worst 3 days of his life. If you asked him, he’d be certain. No horror of his childhood could compare. Not running away, or losing everything, or dying could compare to when his oldest child disappeared into thin air. 3 days of panic and fear. 3 days of comforting a crying child and a broody teen and a terrified mother. 3 days, searching every nook and cranny of Republic City for his lost son.

Who had just walked right through the front door. 

Everyone’s jaw dropped. Katara was at Bumi’s side at an instant, checking him over for injuries. 

“I’m fine Mom.”

“Fine? You’ve been gone for three days! Where have you been?”

“I was with the army. They accidentally kidnapped me.”

“You were KIDNAPPED?”

“Accidentally.”

“How did you accidentally get kidnapped?” Sokka asked.

“No, they kidnapped me accidentally. I didn’t do anything! We don’t victim blame in this house.”

“Just-“ Katara took a deep breath, “Explain, please.”

“Alright. I went for a walk after dark because I needed to gather my thoughts, and some recruiter thought I was a vagrant or something and tried talking me into joining the army. I said no and walked away, but apparently the United Forces has some unconventional recruitment methods because they stuffed me in a potato sack and dragged me off. They didn’t like me struggling so they locked me in a room until a superior came aboard, which apparently took like 3 days and I explained who I was and they let me go!” Bumi shrugged, “Anyways so I’m joining the army. I’m gonna go to bed. I'm really tired, night everybody!”

He started to walk away now that everyone was in shock, but Katara tightened her grip on his wrist. 

“What are you talking about! You’re joining the army? Wha-“

“Katara, can I talk to our son alone?”

“But-“

He took her hand.

“Please. Go tell Toph she can call if the search, then rest. We’ve all had a long 3 days. I’ll handle this.”

“Alright.”

Aang watched and waited until everyone left the room, then turned back to his son. 

“Would you care to explain yourself?” 

“I don’t see why this is such a big deal.”

“We’re pacifists Bumi!”

“No, you’re a pacifist.”

“They kidnapped you! Now you want to join them? We were all worried sick, your Mother was worried sick!”

“That has nothing to do with it!”

“I just don’t understand-“

“Then listen! This is what I want to do with life, my life! I want to protect people, like you do. This is my way to do that! And no matter how much I want your support on this, your disapproval won’t change my mind!”

The argument was cut short by Tenzin and Kya running into the kitchen, shrieking. Bumi caught his little brother in his arms and spun him around. 

“YOU’RE BACK!” 

“We thought you’d run away or something!”

“Kya said you might be dead.”

“No I didn’t! Dad I swear I didn’t.” 

“I’m so glad you're okay.” The little boy held fast to his neck. Kya wordlessly hugged him. He held them tight, but maintained eye contact with his father. 

“I just want to-“ he shook his head a little, “I will make you proud.”

Aang sighed. Desperation shone from every part of his son’s face. Desperation for approval he already had.

“I don’t doubt it.”

(21)

When his wife asked him to wake their adult son, Aang hadn’t expected… anything really. He just figured he’d yell into the room, Bumi would groan and stay in bed for 10 more minutes, then get up. But since when had things in his life gone to plan?

When he approached the room, the door was already open. The bed was empty. Blankets and sheets were mussed and falling off the bed, strewn across the floor. The blinds were still closed, and for whatever reason, the top drawer of the dresser was pulled open and falling off its roller. Panic nearly set in, but he noticed that the bathroom door was open.

“Bumi?”

He looked through the door but stopped. 

Bumi was folded over the sink, muscles taut and chest heaving. A sweat-soaked shirt was tossed in the corner, and a small bottle was on the counter. Aang rushed towards him, but resisted the urge to touch him. He knew the signs, and if Bumi was as much like his uncle as everyone thought, unexpected touching when panicked can lead to very bad things. So he fell back to getting his son’s attention.

Bumi flinched at the sound of his name, but at the very least he turned his head in Aang’s general direction.

“Do you know who I am?” A nod, “Do you know where you are?” A moment passed, then another nod, “Can I touch you?” A final nod, desperate and heart wrenching.

Aang didn’t hesitate to pull the young man into his arms. Fingers grasped blindly at his robes and his shoulder was wet where Bumi’s face rested. Bumi was still breathing erratically.

“You’re safe. Just breathe with me, okay buddy?”

A slight nod. They stood for a moment, breathing slow and steady. Aang rubbed his back in a soothing motion.

Bumi pointed shakily at the bottle on the counter.

“Could you open that please?”

Aang was confused, but he obliged. Bumi tilted the bottle and a small white pill fell out. He subsequently tossed it in his mouth and swallowed it.

“What was that?”

“It’s uh, it’s supposed to help with the dreams and stuff. I forgot my dose before bed, had a bad one. I’s alright.”

“It’s not alright. Why are you having nightmares? Is this why you’ve been so quiet since you’ve gotten home?”

“Why do you and mom wake up in a cold sweat all time? I’ve seen some stuff, it was bound to happen. It’s not a big deal. And I haven’t been quiet.” He was wringing his hands. Katara did that when she was upset. 

“You barely said five words to us yesterday.” Aang tried hard not to sound accusatory. 

“I was tired! You’re looking too far into this.”

Aang sighed. “I don’t want to argue with you, I just want you to be okay.” 

“And I am. Promise. Don’t worry about me.”

“That’s my job Boom.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

Bumi splashed some water on his face and started on the long job of fixing his hair. It had grown past his shoulders in his 5 years at sea, and was still stiff with salt.

“When you were two, I showed you how to fix a vase with kintsukuroi. You put the pieces back together, but the object's scars are celebrated, not covered up. They are a part of it, and are beautiful.” 

“What’s your point?”

“My point is, if you are struggling you don’t need to hide it. I love you. Your struggles are a part of you. You can tell me.”

“I will Dad, I just… need time.” 

Aang pushed his son’s hair behind his ears and held his face in his hands. Bumi blinked vacantly for a moment, eyes wide with shock before leaning into the touch. As if Aang had needed another heartbreak this morning. 

“I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

(45)

Aang could feel himself slipping away. It wasn’t anything he could explain to the healers looking after him. He just knew. 

He had told Katara, through tears and pain. And she had called their children. Tenzin had already been at the island, Kya was visiting her Uncle and Aunt in the South, and Bumi was on a long tour. 

“But he is coming?”

Katara had given him a weak smile.

“You know our boy. He’ll do everything in his power to be here.”

And he did. Bumi got the go ahead to head home from his superiors a week after the letter had arrived, stupid beaurocratic systems. It took him another three days to get home from where he was posted. 

He rushed through the front door into the foyer, where his Mother came out and met him.

“I’m not too late am I?”

Katara shook her head. Aang was weak, but holding on. She led him to the room his parents had shared for nearly their entire 46-year marriage. 

Kya had fallen asleep in her chair on the far side of the room. Tenzin was passed out, head resting on his arms on the side of the bed. Their father’s hand rested on his tattooed head. Bumi walked tentatively towards the bedside. There was an unoccupied chair that he took, and Katara walked back to the kitchen.

He let out a sigh and held his face in his hand, leaving the other one to rest on the mattress. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there for, he was in some sort of haze. He was snapped out of it when a weathered hand took a gentle hold of his own. He looked up to see his Father smiling up at him. He turned his hand, grasping the other gently yet firm. 

“Hi Dad.”

“Hello son. I knew you’d make it.”

“Mom said you were in a lot of pain.”

“Yes, well… she’s been a lot of help. As has your sister since she arrived.” He broke off into a coughing fit, “I’m mostly tired.”

Bumi grimaced. The idea of his Father hanging on to what his life had deteriorated into just so he could see them again left a heavy weight on his chest. He hated seeing his father in pain, always had. Whether it be illness or injury from his Avatar business, he had always hidden away. A part of him wished he was a child again, that he could hide behind his mother’s skirt while she healed him: far enough away that he didn’t have to see it, close enough that he knew that his Dad would be okay. 

“You didn’t have to hold out for me Dad.” He whispered fervently, “If anyone deserves to move on peacefully it’s you.”

“But I did. I needed to see you. You and your siblings. The most important people in my life.” Aang coughed again, gripping their hands tighter. 

“Did I… did I treat you well?”

“... What?”

“I know I wasn't around often and my responsibility to the world took up most of my time. After we found out that Tenzin was an Airbender, I spent a lot of the free time I did have with him. I missed so much of you and Kya’s lives. Looking back, I have regrets.”

Bumi leaned down to properly look at his father. The Avatar looked much older than 65.

“You were my role model, my hero. And I understand why you did the things you did. I couldn’t have asked for a better Dad.”

The older man lifted his hand to touch his face, and he leaned into it. 

“I love you, Dad.”

“I love you.”

Sleep came fast, and the next day the world mourned the Avatar.

(66)

“I don’t think I understand”

“Now that you are no longer attached to Avatar Korra, you have entered the Spirit world.”

“Can I make contact with the other side?”

“You can try.”

It was bittersweet spring day when Bumi got his mastery tattoos. His elderly mother had made the trip out to the Southern Air Temple, where he had insisted it take place. It was his Father’s home. It seemed right.

Tenzin was more than overjoyed, holding his brother tight after the ceremony. Bumi was fairly certain that was the first time he’d seen Tenzin cry since he was a child. But something hung over him, putting a damper on the day. After everything had settled down, he’d snuck off to the statue room. 

“Whelp! Are you happy, universe? I’m officially older than my father ever was!” His voice echoed through the room. 

He kicked a stone. It skittered and stopped in front of the final statue, and he spun so his back was turned to it. 

“And my birthday gift was a part of his culture. How fitting.”

“Our culture, son.”

He jumped, swinging his fists towards the sound.

“Hello Bumi.”

The ghostly figure of Avatar Aang stood in front of his statue. Bumi didn’t untense. 

“I nearly hit you.”

Aang laughed. “It wouldn’t be the first time. Remember that time I tried to wake you up and you threw me to the ground with your legs?”

“I thought there was a threat.”

“Do you think that now?”

He looked the ghost up and down. It sure looked like his father, talked like him, knew things only he would know. But spirits were tricky.

“I thought you disappeared along with the rest of Korra’s past lives.”

“None of us disappeared. We all moved somewhere else. I was lucky enough to find a way back for a visit.”

“Hmm.”

Bumi slid back against the wall. He didn’t hear any footsteps, and yet his father’s apperception was next to him when he looked up.

“You’re really here?”

“Yup.”

“Well then. How do you like the new look?”

“They suit you.”

Bumi found himself staring at the back of his hands. The blue contrasted well against the dark skin of his hands. 

“I was the first person to hold you, you know,” Aang had settled next to him on the cold stone floor, “And in that moment, all I could think of was how much I would give to love and protect you. I was in awe that I was given the chance to raise and nurture this beautiful boy who already trusted me so much. And I knew that you would grow up to be incredible. And I was right. You were an incredible Commander, the best I’ve seen. You’ve seen and done so much!”

“And now I’m an Airbender.”

“Yes. But I love you just as much now as I did when you weren’t one.”

Aang’s ghostly finger stroked the arrow on his forehead. It left a faint buzz in its stead. 

“I’m so proud of you. I always have been.”

Tears welled up and over his eyelids. 

“I’ve missed you, Dad.”

“I’ve missed you too Boom.”


End file.
